Make You Mine
by Minx1993
Summary: Chilli Williams is typical boring student at Bon Temps high school. And conveniently lives not too far from a vampire bar named Fangtasia due to her father working there, but she soon becomes an interest of the owner Eric Northman and doesn't seem to want to leave her alone and thing is she doesn't want him too either.


Title: Make You Mine

Summary: Chilli Williams is typical boring student at Bon Temps high school. And conveniently lives not too far from a vampire bar named Fangtasia due to her father working there, but she soon becomes an interest of the owner Eric Northman and doesn't seem to want to leave her alone and thing is she doesn't want him too either.

**I don't own True Blood or the characters or plot. I own Chilli and any other OC's **

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Life sucks," I muttered staring up at the ceiling in boredom and dragged myself out of bed but not before getting my leg caught in the donna and landing awkwardly on my back, "ouch,"

Every morning I try to remember that I was not the only loser to walk Bon Temps high. In 1992 a popular teenager got caught giving a blow job to an unpopular student and well you how those things go badly.

I am such an outcast was when I ended up falling off the performance stage when we had our talent show which of course landed me with a broken leg so now it's in a cast.

Before we go further, I'm Chilli Williams and I am seventeen years old and I've lived in Shreveport since I was born, I'm 5'7 with light brown hair and light brown eyes.

After struggling to get changed into my clothes due to my cast, I grabbed my schoolbag and walked over to my door and opened and slowly walked downstairs which by the way in a cast is very awkward. I walked into the kitchen and make myself some breakfast and noticed neither of my parents were there, it was then I saw a note on the kitchen bench I walked over to it and picked it up and started to read it.

* * *

_Hey Sweetie, I am afraid that your father and I won't be there as we are both working overtime we have notified your teacher so she going reschedule it for next week._

_ So sorry_

_ Mum & Dad_

* * *

"Typical parents," I scoffed under my breath and grabbed the kitchen TV remote and switched on and sat down with my breakfast.

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Eric Northman. I am a tax paying American and small business owner in the great state of Louisiana. I also happen to be a vampire." A voice came loud and clear from the television. _

"Why does that name sound familiar?" I asked as I drew my attention away from my breakfast to the television screen and instant frown came across my face. It was Eric Northman on the TV my dad's boss, since working there he hasn't been around me a lot so our daughter- father relationship is pretty strained it didn't help when dad wasn't there to go see me when I broke my leg.

"_Now the past year there's been a lot of inflammatory talk from politicians and their constituents not to trust vampires, but, think for a second. Who would you rather trust? A vampire,or a politician? He asked to the audience._

I had to admit Eric did look handsome his blonde hair was neatly slicked back, a black leather jacket fit snug around his body. The background behind him appeared to be sort of a bar, it's bright red walls contrasting against his pale skin. You see my dad works aside with Eric Northman at Fangtasia and does their taxes and income.

"_The truth is, vampires are as different from each-other as humans are. Because we were humans. And we only ask only to be treated as such. And we welcome you into our world as well." His words were smooth and alluring and his blue eyes pierced into the camera one last time as he flashed with a smirk,"we're always happy more then to serve humans here at Fangtasia. And I don't mean for dinner."_

Click!

"Ok. That's was really creepy," I said to myself as I placed the remote back to it's original spot.

Beep! Beep!

I felt my mobile go off and went through my messages and read it.

* * *

_Hi Chilli, after school can you meet me at __fellow of divide law firm __in Bon Temps__._ _We need to talk about your father_

_Thanks sweetie xoxox_

* * *

I smiled and quickly texted her back.

* * *

_Sure thing mum. I'll be straight there after school_

_Love Chilli xoxo_

* * *

"Oh shit," I scowled up at clock and grabbed my schoolbag and walked out the door and locked it up behind me. "I'm going to be late for school not that would be a bad thing,"

I quickly walked down the streets until I reached the bus stop where the other students were standing; I could feel them staring at me and snickering when I wasn't looking. I sighed in relief when I saw bus coming and just as I was about to get on I felt someone push me and I landed awkwardly on my arm.

"Looks like Chilli... had another fall it wouldn't be good if your other leg ended up in a cast," Violet, ak my worst enemy laughed, I could hear her pose joining in the fun as they would see it.

I watched as the got on the bus and I stared up at the sky, "I repeat god, life sucks."

* * *

Hi guys, what do you think? Should I keep on going.

Please no nasty comments since it's been awhile since I've written anything


End file.
